


The 'Dress' Collection.

by KaraLena90



Series: One Shots That Grew Into Multi Chapter Stories Collection [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara is in love with Lena Luthor, Lena Loves Kara Too, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Probably more too..., Prompt Fic, small story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraLena90/pseuds/KaraLena90
Summary: A Three part collection that started out as a one shot based on the Taylor Swift song named 'Dress'.The original one shot was a prompt by EmzyQ on FF.net, who prompted: I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift lately. Every time I listen to the song 'Dress', I keep thinking about Kara and Lena. Be pretty cool if you could do something with that.





	1. 'Dress'

**Author's Note:**

> Currently moving my storys over from fanfiction.net at the moment, so please bare with me while I get them all across and learn how to sort things out over here. 
> 
> This is a three part collection that grew from a one shot that was a prompt by EmzyQ on FF.net, who prompted: I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift lately. Every time I listen to the song 'Dress', I keep thinking about Kara and Lena. Be pretty cool if you could do something with that.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters and concepts related to it in any way, this has been written for fanfiction purposes only and is in no way a claim.**

**I do not own the song ‘Dress’ nor do I represent any claim on the writing and distribution of the music, this has solely been used for fanfiction purposes. All rights remain with the original song maker and singer. Lyrics are from the song ‘Dress’ by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 

**“Dress.”**

 

The room was crowded, the anticipation high as the music pulsated, lights brightly bouncing off the walls. The party or ‘gala’ as Lena usually always referred to them as was in full swing. Kara had been to a few of these events before as a guest when Lena had held them herself, but this was a first time for her. This was the first time that Kara had gone as Lena’s plus one to a gala that was being hosted by someone Kara had never met before.

This gala was being hosted by an old family friend of the Luthor’s.

Lena had been honest when she told Kara to expect stares and whispers as the two of them walked in together, Lena’s hand resting on the small of her back leading her. It seemed they were the talk of the gala as soon as they had entered.

Kara was used to these situations as Supergirl, not that Lena knew that. However, as Kara Danvers she wasn’t used to this type of attention, she was used to being the shy girl who kept in the back ground. She wasn’t used to having people be so forward in asking about her life story, so forward in the way they asked their questions while looking her up and down scrutinising her.

She could hear the whispers from the guests at the gala who had yet to speak with them. She could hear them asking who she was. Talking about if she was Lena Luthor’s date. Talking about what Lillian Luthor would think and say about her daughter bringing another woman as her date.

They were only at the gala as friends, a favour to Lena, who had not wanted all the bluster and fuss with taking a date knowing the papers would have a field day if she did.

They arrived together both wearing expensive fitted dress’s and had been joined together since then, the longest time Lena’s hand left the small of Kara’s back was when grabbing two glasses of champagne from a tray.

To those who did not know of the closeness of their friendship it could be seen as something else.

It could be seen as a date.

It could be seen as them showing each other off to the world.

Due to this it was more than likely that the press would have a field day that Kara was on Lena’s arm so to speak for the party, by tomorrow there would be pictures and articles everywhere. Cat Grant would be grilling Kara to no end on Monday looking for an exclusive on how the event went down and when the youngest Luthor and CEO of L-Corp became her girlfriend.

This would end up turning into the fuss that Lena had said she did not want. They could both see if, but right now neither of them seemed to care.

They were both just happy spending time with each other, laughing and quietly making fun of the pompous way most of the people at the gala were acting.  

 

_Our secret moments in a crowded room_

_They got no idea about me and you_

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

As they walked through the crowds of rich people, or snobs as Alex would always call them, Kara tried to not let her mind wander.

She tried not to think about the hand resting on the small of her back to much. She tried not to imagine the other things that said hand could do to her. She tried to ignore how the idea of everyone thinking they were girlfriends was making her giddy inside. She tried to ignore the feelings that had been growing since she had first met the CEO.

She wondered if this was just a one-way thing or if Lena had these feelings too. Alex always told her she could be oblivious, but even Kara had noticed the lip biting, the soft touches and glances, the frequent visits to her flat and to her work place.

Kara noticed them, but she didn’t know what they meant. She didn’t know how she should react to them, maybe it was just Lena’s way of being friendly with people she trusted? Maybe it was all in Kara’s mind, and it was innocent?

She couldn’t take the risk of embarrassing herself and possibly ruining their friendship on the off chance that her feelings were returned.

Could she?

 

_All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_Ha, ah, ah_

_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from all this_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah_

 

That’s what Kara would do, what she had to do.

She would wait, and be patient.

She would hope that maybe in time Lena would see her the same way that she saw Lena.

As someone to cherish. To love. To come home to. To build a life with.

Lena had snuck up on her suddenly and dug her claws into her heart as though she was the cat and Kara was the cannery, powerless even with all her super strength.

When Lena said her name, Kara’s heart skipped a beat. When Lena smiled, Kara melted. When Lena touched her back or held her hand or gave her a hug in greeting and parting, Kara relaxed in a way she had never been able to beforehand. When Lena asked her to do something, Kara would try her hardest to make her proud.

So naturally when Lena had asked her to come to the gala tonight as her plus one, as a friend date she had called it, Kara agreed right away before her mind even had the chance to comprehend how difficult it would be. When Lena took her shopping earlier today to get their dresses for the gala, Kara had tried to stop her eyes from undressing every dress that Lena tried on in her mind. When Lena had gasped telling Kara she looked stunning and had to wear the first dress she had tried on tonight, Kara did just that.

Though her mind was screaming one question at her.

Did Lena undress her in her mind the way Kara had done to her?

God, she hoped so.

 

_Say my name and everything just stops..._

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_'Cause I don’t want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah_

Lena was Kara’s best friend, she had won that title long ago, and Kara knew that Lena saw her as a best friend too. She was proud to have that place in Lena’s life, but it still didn’t stop her for wishing for more. She knew the likelihood of that ever happening was slim to none.

Lena was beautiful and smart, she was rich and powerful, she was fierce and kind.

She was also a Luthor. Even though that meant little to Kara, she knew for Lena it meant having a status to uphold.

Kara doubted that she would ever be good enough to match her friend’s status and for that reason she doubted anything would ever happen between them, even if Lena shared her feelings.

It wasn’t that Kara thought Lena would think like that, she knew that she wouldn’t. The problem would be Lena’s family would never allow it.

Lillian would never allow it. Lillian had proven already that she would happily have her own daughter killed to stop her from making changes to the Luthor name that she did not like.

Kara would protect her best friend with her life if needs be, and part of the way in which she has decided to protect Lena is to protect her from the fall out that her feelings would bring.

So right now, that meant leaving them buried, but not forgotten.

In her imagination.

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

Because in her imagination her dreams could come true and she would be able to do more than just undress Lena with her eyes.


	2. A Risk Worth Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the 'Dress', this was originally a prompt by Heatwave16 on FF.net who asked for the original 'Dress' one shot to be extended to see what happened after the gala.

**Relevant information:** **‘Dress’** – Extension Scene, written as request from **Heatwave16.**

**Teaser:** Lena decides what she wants and makes a play for it after her and Kara’s ‘friend date’ at the gala in the one shot named **‘Dress’**.

**Rating:** T

* * *

 

** A Risk Worth Taking **

 

Lena had enjoyed tonight’s gala, not because it was better than the ones that she held herself, because if she was being honest it wasn’t. She enjoyed it because tonight she had a companion with her who she had picked herself, who she had wanted to attend with.

Someone who hadn’t tried to get her stupidly drunk to then seduce her. Someone who she was able to have a laugh with and not have to take the whole event so seriously with. Someone who was the ideal date for any event. Someone who she wished she had the courage to ask out on more than just the ‘friend date’ she had suggested they be on tonight.

That someone was Kara Danvers.

The two-year younger reporter who had rather quickly wiggled her way past the iron cast walls Lena had spent years trying to build up, to get right into her heart. The woman who looked past her last name, who wasn’t interested in her because she was a Luthor, but because she genuinely enjoyed spending time with her.

That had been one of the hardest things for Lena to accept and truly believe. She was used to people using her for her money and status, using her to gain power themselves. Pretending to care for her when really, she was just another pawn on the chessboard.

She wasn’t used to having someone who genuinely wanted to hear about her day, to hear about her in general. She wasn’t used to someone genuinely caring about her, nor was she used to openly showing affection and care to another person in the way she had with Kara.

It was impossible to not return the soft embraces that she was given so often by her friend. It was impossible to not smile back at those adoring blue eyes. It was impossible not to love the girl who had such a pure heart.

The more Lena got to know her new friend the harder it became for her to not care, to not want to keep her smiling and happy.

Kara had lost her family at such a young age, much like Lena had lost her mother. She had been lucky to find herself adopted into a loving family. Sometimes, Lena wondered if she would have turned out differently if she had not been adopted by the Luthors and had been adopted into a family that cared for her the way Kara’s had.

She wondered If she too would be able to have the same optimism as Kara. If she would have the same beautiful view on the world like what Kara had or if that was just part of who the blonde was deep inside.

To be honest, when she had first met Kara, she thought the girl had been so sheltered and protected that she didn’t know the true horrors that the world had to offer. However, as she got to know her better she realised that was not true.

Kara knew better than anyone how evil and cruel people, and the world, could truly be at times. She chose not to let it change who she was though. Not to let the darkness in others consume her the way it kept trying to consume Lena, the way it almost had done.

Maybe it was just the goodness in Kara that allowed her to see the goodness in others around her. Allowed her to see the goodness in Lena that was fighting to get out, struggling to cut free from the darkness that she had been forced to live in for so long, stuck with the Luthor name.

“Would you like to come up, it’s still early, we can watch a movie or something?” Kara asked, breaking her out of her thoughts, as the limo Lena had hired to take them to and from the gala came to a stop outside the reporter’s apartment building.

She had been trying to control her thoughts and her actions at the gala. Kara had looked so breath-taking in her dress tonight that Lena found it very hard to not get possessive over her. Even then, she couldn’t stop herself from resting her hand against the small of Kara’s back, showing everyone at the gala that the younger reporter was hers, even though truthfully she wasn’t.

“I’d love to.” Lena agreed as the driver came around to open the door, “You go up, I’ll join you after finishing up here.” She continued, not wanting her friend to get cold in the night's air, as Kara nodded gracefully easing herself out of the limo.

Lena intended to pay the driver for his services and send him away, she could always call her usual driver later for when she needed a ride home. However, she found herself captivated by Kara’s retreat to her apartment building. She found herself letting her eyes linger on her friend’s form, her eyes watching the blonde’s curves get hugged by the beautiful blue dress she was wearing in all the right ways, making her look even more breath-taking.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lena stepped out from the limo and turned to address the driver who was awaiting instructions. After dismissing the driver, Lena slowly began to make her way up to Kara’s home, the small homely apartment easily becoming one of her favourite places to be.

It was relaxed, and warm. It was what a home should be. It was so very Kara, that she found herself feeling more comfortable there than she did anywhere else.

Making her way up to the door she stopped for a moment taking a steadying breath to ready herself before knocking gently on the door.

“It’s open Lena.” Kara’s voice shouted out from the other side of the door.

Shaking her head at the trusting nature of her friend Lena quickly opened the door, entering the flat before closing the door once again and locking it. National City was not the safest place, crime had been up recently even with Supergirls help. Sometimes Kara’s overly trusting nature worried Lena, it worried her that people would take advantage of her, that her friend would end up getting hurt.

Quietly Lena made her way towards the small kitchenette, placing her clutch bag onto the counter top, while watching as Kara routed through her freezer.

“What are you looking for?” Lena asked with an amused smile.

They had eaten plenty at the gala tonight, there was no possible way that Kara could still be hungry, Lena herself felt as though she was stuffed like a Christmas turkey.

Although this was Kara. The woman who could eat more than Lena had even known a person to eat before in her life. She sometimes wondered if there was a gap between Kara’s parent’s deaths and her being adopted with the Danvers family where Kara had been in one of those horror story homes for orphaned children you hear about. Where the children are starved and locked into rooms, or worse. It would make her large appetite and protectiveness of food make more sense. Either that, or the blonde just had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

“I knew I had some left!” Kara yelled out happily pulling a carton of chocolate cookie dough ice-cream from the freezer and turning back to Lena with a smile on her face as Lena stared at her incredulously.

“What?” Kara asked, the smile slipping from her face when Lena did not reply. “Do I have something on my face…in my hair…I…Lena! Why are you staring at me like that?” Kara continued self-consciously, hugging her ice-cream carton to her chest as Lena burst out laughing.

“You’re adorable.” She replied, through her laughter, not realising until she saw the blush appear on Kara’s cheeks that she had said her inner thought out loud.

“I just…I meant it’s endearing, how happy food makes you. How do you eat so much without gaining a pound though? It truly amazes me, the amount you eat you should be the size of a house! Not that I’m saying you’re a pig or anything…oh god, please ignore what I just said…” Lena continued, trailing off at the end, blushing herself as she realised how much of ramble she had just delivered.

Had she swapped roles with Kara suddenly somehow?

“You said something?” Kara joked with a smile, Lena breathing out a sigh of relief knowing that she had not insulted her friend with her rambled words.

“I guess I just have a really high metabolism, I’m almost always hungry.” Kara joked in answer to Lena’s earlier question, her eyes not quite meeting Lena’s gaze as she turned around to find a spoon.

“Do you want to share?” Kara continued, causing Lena to mockingly fake gasp.

“You’re willing to share your food with me? I never thought I would see the day where Kara Danvers would offer to share her own portion of food.” Lena said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

“Hey! I share!” Kara replied indigently, whipping back around to face Lena and pointing a spoon at her. “I share all the time.”

“With your second stomach?” Lena joked with a chuckle as Kara re-adjusted her glasses with her hand that was holding the spoon.

“Am I meant to ignore that comment as well?” Kara quipped, pouting as she opened the ice-cream carton and dug the spoon in to the soft dairy treat.

“I’m just joking, you know that, right?” Lena assured her pouting friend with a smile, mischief still present in her eyes as Kara nodded eating a spoonful of the ice-cream.

“I’ve just noticed when we go for lunches that you can be rather, protective, of your food at times is all.” Lena told her honestly, not liking the self-doubt she could see creeping into the younger woman’s eyes.

She had not meant to upset her friend.

What had started out as playful banter, possibly even flirting on her part, had now changed and filled the room with a nervous energy an almost uncomfortable energy.

“Don’t worry, I think its adorable, one of your many quirks I have come to like.” Lena assured her further with a teasing smile while walking around the kitchen counter to come to stand shoulder to shoulder with Kara, “But,” she continued, “to answer you’re question. Yes, I’ll share with you.” Lena finished taking the freshly refilled spoonful of ice-cream from Kara’s hand and eating it herself, a smirk playing on her lips as Kara watched her in horror for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

“Big meanie.” Kara said jokingly turning around to grab a second spoon, so she could eat more of her ice-cream, Lena laughing at her comment.

“You love me really.” She replied confidently, even if she was cringing on the inside at what she had just said.

Yes, they were friends, but did Kara love her? Even in a platonic way?

That was a lot to assume.

“Luckily for you, I do.” Kara responded, bumping her shoulder against Lena’s as she ate a spoonful of ice-cream. “Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun.” She continued earnestly after finishing her spoonful.

“Me too, you made the night a lot more enjoyable than I thought it was going to be.” Lena responded with a smile. “I’ll have to invite you along to more events like that.” She continued biting her lip as she gazed into bright blue eyes.

“I’d like that, I enjoyed our ‘friend date’, it would be nice to have more.” Kara replied after a pause to re-adjust her glasses once again, a nervous tick that Lena had picked up on.

Studying her friend closely, Lena could see a small blush appearing on the blonde’s cheeks as she looked away, her attention going back to the ice-cream carton in front of her.

The conversation was going nicely now, easy again, with a relaxed and comfortable energy. Lena had been able to flirt and push the blonde's buttons a small amount to see how she reacted. If she was being honest with herself she wasn’t used to be the pursuer, she was used to being pursued. This was new to her and she had no idea if she was going to far or not, but Kara was responding nicely to her flirtations.

Right now, the young reporter was a blush filled puttie in her hands, ready to mould as needed.

Lena longed to have the girl in her hands in another way though. She longed to kiss her, to hold her around her waist, to caress her body, to make Kara hers.

It was clear Kara was not going to ask her out, she was either to oblivious to her flirting, or didn’t like her in the way that Lena thought she did. Or it could even be possibly that she, like Lena herself, did not have the courage to try and take their friendship to the next level.

That was the question really wasn’t it, could their friendship survive being more than just that?

Could they still be friends if Kara didn’t feel the same way?

Could they work as a couple, when Lena had very little experience in having a real emotional relationship, and Kara to Lena’s knowledge had very little experience in her kind of life style?

Was it worth the risk of the friendship they had built up so far?

Yes.

To Lena it was.

Though she hoped it didn’t ruin what they already had, the thought of what they could be to her was enough to make her at least want to try.

It made her want to pursue.

To flirt and test Kara’s reactions to her. To see if it was possible for her to have her own fairy-tale. To see if herself and Kara could be more than just best friends.

“Perhaps another time we could try a proper date?” Lena questioned, having made her mind up.

Lena turned her complete attention towards Kara.

Kara who reacted by dropping her spoonful of ice-cream to the counter. Kara who turned to look at her, gazing into her eyes an unreadable expression on her face. Kara who adjusted her glasses nervously once again.

“I…are you asking me out on a ‘date’, date?” Kara asked for clarification, seeming as though she didn’t believe what she had just been asked.

“I could be inclined to.” Lena confirmed, raising a flirty eyebrow. “If I were to, how would you respond?” She continued, biting her lip.

Kara looked down for a moment before lifting her head up to gaze into Lena’s deep green eyes confidently. “Like this,” she replied, before drawing closer to place a quick gentle kiss to Lena’s lips.

It was over so quick that if Lena had blinked she may have missed it.

It may have only last a second, but to Lena that second could not have been more perfect. It was everything she had wanted and more.

“I think I would like that more than our ‘friend date’.” Kara continued with a blush, causing Lena to chuckle before leaning back in to deliver her own quick kiss to Kara’s lips.

“I think I would too.” Lena agreed with a smile after drawing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming shortly, please let me know what you think I seriously love reviews and comments!


End file.
